


Indulgence

by MoonTearChild



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Elliott is best boyfriend, Established Relationship, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild
Summary: The reader is awake late at night due to chronic pain, and Elliott helps in the best way he knows how.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is described as having a vulva/breasts.
> 
> Wrote this bc for the last week and a half, I've had super bad pain and I love Mirage, easy.

The blue light shone against your face, bathing your skin in the glow of your social media feed. Another night where sleep evaded you, so you simply gave up and decided to keep yourself occupied while the warm body beside you snored softly. You were warm, overly so, due to the literal human furnace curled into your side, arm slung over your hips and face pressed into your side. Cautiously, as not to wake the man, you shift, trying to alleviate the heat by moving the blankets off your legs. The groan beside you makes you tense, feeling the face nuzzle into you for a second before lifting, you come face to face with a very sleepy Elliott. 

"Wha' time 's it?" He mumbles, eyes squinted shut, still groggy from sleep. Lifting a hand, you can't help but smile as you run a hand through his messy bed hair. 

"Sorry baby, it's late." You whisper, "Just go back to sleep." 

"And miss talking to my favourite person? Count me out." He grins dopily, more awake now as he shuffles up to lie with his forehead pressed against the side of your face, pulling you in closer with a strong arm. "Have you slept?" He asks, raising a brow when he catches the clock on the corner of your phone screen.

4:32 AM.

"About that." You laugh nervously, making Elliott huff. "I can't sleep, El." 

The man hums into the crook of your neck, beard brushing at your skin as he presses a kiss to the column of your throat, breathing hot against the flesh there. You think nothing of it, resuming the scrolling on your feed, until his plush lips mouth over your neck again, your breathing hitching in your throat. You can feel the curl of his smirk working along your skin, heating it now for an entirely different reason as the arm he had draped over you begins to drift upwards, teasingly slow. His fingers come to your chest, running teasingly over the covered skin as he grips at your breast, running his thumb over your nipple. "Mmph, Elliott." You breathe heavily, drawing his attention. He kisses his way slow and teasingly up to your jaw and captures your lips against his with a coy smile. 

Elliott kisses like he acts, sweet and soft and full of love for his partner. His plush lips were infectious, always leaving you wanting more, until you were breathless. He parts his lips and let's your tongue dip in, sucking on it with a moan, hand reflexively squeezing at your breast appreciatively. When he pulls away to breathe, his voice is low and husky.

"How's your hips today?" He asks, stroking a thumb against your ribcage gently. He was always looking after you, making sure you were happy and comfortable and well, the last week hadn't been too great. Plagued by relentless pains in your back and hips, Elliott had been the first to run to the store and buy you an electric blanket, restricting you to rest on the days you could barely stand and propping you up with cushions. Snacks and entertainment, he brought it all without you having to ask, and took a few days away from the bar in the process to stay at home and comfort you. You can't help but smile at his worried face, pressing a chaste kiss to the tip of his nose.

"Sore, but not too bad." You reply, making him smile from his place with his chin on your shoulder. 

"That's good." He mumbles, nosing back to the crook of your neck to kiss at the skin again, sucking gently to coax moans from your mouth. The hand cupping your chest squeezes again, warm palm against your sensitive skin before it slides away, down, dragging the tips of his fingers teasingly across your stomach. The motion makes your breath hitch, holding in suspense, waiting for them to reach their destination. When the familiar feeling of gentle tracing over your underwear makes you shudder, Elliott presses in close to your ear. "Spread those legs baby, just a little, can you do that for me?" His voice is gravelly from sleep and lust, adding to your budding arousal. You gasp, throwing back your head and shutting your eyes as his fingers grow bolder. 

"Yes."

Your legs fall open on request and he lets out a low moan in your ear, nipping at the lobe.

"Good girl." He coos, pushing aside your underwear to stroke across your outer lips, dipping in to gather some of the wetness there. The pad of his finger circles at your clit, sending shockwaves through you as he begins to kiss and lick at your neck again, grazing over the flesh with his teeth to mark at your skin. He was never rough unless you asked it of him, never selfish; in fact, quite the opposite. He loved to pleasure you, hear the noises you made and the faces you pulled when he worked his magic. He liked to know you felt as good as he did. His finger slides down, rubbing against your entrance as he watches, pupils blown with lust when your hips buck softly to meet his movements. The slide in is smooth, but still he takes it slow, filling you until he reaches the knuckle and flexing his finger in a way he knew you loved, making you writhe on his hand as his thumb came up to resume rolling against your sensitive swollen clit. "So beautiful, baby. So good for me." He rambles with a moan, fucking his finger into you at a pace not quite quick enough. 

"Elliott-" you whine, and he cuts you off with a kiss, groaning at the feeling of you tangling your hand into his hair, pulling the strands between your fingers. In return, he slides in another finger, speeding up the pace as he meets the eager cants of your hips. His brows are knitted, looking down at you with a pained sort of lust in his eyes.

"Please… Wanna make you feel good… Need to taste you...Wanna eat you out." He whines, kissing sloppily across your jaw with a muffled moan, slowing his hand's pace to fuck you deeper, hitting your g-spot with every movement. It takes a second for you to register his words, but then you're nodding your head, biting your lip between your teeth as he pulls out his fingers, wiping them on his sweatpants and shuffling down the bed to peel the sheets back off your flushed skin. He eagerly plays with the band of your underwear, hooking underneath it and feeling the material between his fingers before tugging them down over your legs, throwing them off to god knows where in the room. Settling down on his stomach, he hooks his arms under your hips, pulling you down the bed slightly to bring you closer and begins to pepper sloppy kisses across the inside of your thigh. His breath is scolding against your sensitive skin, making you squirm and buck as you feel him move closer to where you so desperately needed him. 

The scrape of his beard is the first thing you feel when he wraps those plush lips around your clit, rolling it against his tongue to flick non too harshly against his teeth and you can't help but grab at his hair, tugging it and feeling him moan around you. He suckles keenly at the swollen bud, flicking it with his tongue then pausing to lick a stripe up from your hole to the hood of your clit, collecting your sweetness on his tongue with a groan.

He called it one of his best talents, and for a man with many talents like his, that was saying something, but he was so correct. Elliott Witt  _ ate _ pussy. His hands caressed anywhere they could reach, kneading your thighs and smoothing over your stomach as he lapped eagerly at your hole, moaning almost as loud as you were. He alternated until your thighs were trembling, coming up only to breathe with a whine. "Come in my mouth, baby, please." He begs between pants, eyes pleading as he buries his face back between your thighs, lathing over you with the flat of his tongue before sliding back down to fuck you with his mouth. His free hand comes up, intertwining his fingers with yours. He looks up from between your legs through long lashes, whimpering against your pussy as he reaches up a hand to roll your clit with his thumb, strong arms holding you in place so he can pleasure you thoroughly despite your squirming. His dark eyes on you along with the perfect mixture of stimulation has you keening loudly, tugging on his hair as you spill over the edge with a cry of his name. As you fall back, boneless and gasping, against the pillows the sounds of him licking the wetness between your trembling thighs makes your legs clench reflexively through sensitivity, and he reluctantly pulls away. His mouth and chin are covered in your come, messy in his beard and he licks his lips with a moan, resting his cheek against your leg to watch your face with a smile. "Good?" He asks, smoothing a thumb over your knuckles as he wipes his face with the back of his other hand. You can only groan in response, making him laugh. "I'm glad, baby. You tasted good." 

"Elliott!" You exclaim slinging an arm over your face, embarrassed, making him laugh.

"What? I love being between your thighs!" He coos, pressing a kiss to your knee. 

The silence you share is comfortable as he traces patterns into your hip, and you're almost lulled into sleep before you feel the bed shift, a soft whine escaping your lovers lips. Opening your eyes, you see him looking up at you shyly, face tinted dark and lips parted in a pant. He rolls his hips into the mattress again, moaning. 

"Oh, baby you should have said." You exclaim, and he bites his lip, shutting his eyes. 

"But I wanted you to feel good." His voice is almost inaudible against your thigh, and he buries his face in the flesh out of embarrassment. You stroke a hand through his curls, tugging on them slightly to get him to look at you. 

"You did, and now I want you to feel good, come here." He follows your hand, lifting up and props himself above you when you let go of his hair in favour of wrapping your arms around his neck to kiss him. You taste yourself on his tongue, licking at the inside of his mouth to hear the noises he gives you, grinding his hips against your pussy needily until you pull away. Elliott whines at the loss of contact, watching your movements as you sit up to pull on the band of his sweatpants where a wet patch had formed on the front, tugging them down enough for his cock to spring out, flush and leaking with need. He pulls them off hastily the rest of the way, discarding them off the side of the bed before leaning into you again, hands pushing up your shirt to move it out of the way as he presses his skin against yours. Bringing his face to your chest, he latches his lips onto your nipple, biting at it softly and rolling it between his teeth as his hand fondles your other breast. You reach down a hand, giving his cock a few strokes which makes him groan huskily, voice breaking as he bucks into your closed fist, and you guide him to your waiting entrance. His head falls against you, pushing in steadily with several small, high pitched whines and gasps as he tries not to lose himself too early. "Mmmph… So good, baby." He practically sobs, bottoming out and feeling you clench around him until he's hissing through his teeth, knuckles white as he clenches his fists. "So warm, so tight for me." Groaning, he lifts his head to kiss you deeply, pulling out inch by inch until the only the tip remains inside, and then pushes back in with a cry. He grabs at your thigh, hand sliding down to hitch it up to his waist and using the angle to build up a rhythm. Your arms wrap firmly around his neck, kissing him in short breathless bursts between moans until the steady sound of skin on skin can be heard throughout the room, his moans in your ear as he pants into your neck. "Please." He begs, hips stuttering for a moment as he grips you tighter. "Please, f-fuck, I-" 

"Come with me, Elliott, inside." 

The command makes him sob, nodding frantically into the crook of your neck as his thrusts grow sloppy, faster and harder as he angles your hips up to meet his. The grunts and growls he lets out are almost primal, reaching a hand between your bodies to rub at your clit in time with his movements until you're both shaking, on the edge of release.

"Thank you, baby, you're so good to me, s-so.. Fuck!" His hips snap into yours, once, twice, and then he groans brokenly, spilling into you. His teeth tease your neck as he grinds, working you through your orgasm until you're both oversensitive and gasping for breath. 

"Holy shit." You pant, rubbing a hand across his back as he lays on your chest, still buried inside you as he returns to kissing your neck. When he eventually works up the energy to pull out, he does so slowly, humming as he rolls over to lay at your side, watching as his cum dribbles out of you and scooping it up with his fingers to push it back inside you. 

"I love you so much, baby, you're so good to me." He mumbles sleepily, eyes fluttering as he stares at your face. You can't help but smile, brushing some hair away from his face with a kiss to his nose. 

"I love you too, you big dork. Get some sleep." 

You fall asleep easily with Elliott curled up to your chest, the smell of his aftershave and sweat in your nose.


End file.
